Generally, decisions related to a business are made based on information provided by reporting tools. The reporting tools generate human-readable reports from various data sources of an organization. Further, the reporting tools provide user interfaces or display screens containing information that may be helpful in day-to-day decision making. Typically, the user interfaces are associated with a specific application, and thus, the user interfaces organize and provide information related to the particular application in a way that is easy to read and interpret. The user interfaces can include taskbars, menus, virtual buttons, and pictorial representations, such as graphs and charts. In business scenarios, the reporting tools provide users an at-a-glance perspective of a business. For example, reports generated by the reporting tools help the users to consolidate key performance indicators (KPIs) to monitor critical issues and assist in identifying areas that need immediate attention.
Generally, the conventional reporting tools extract information from a single source, such as a database storing various types of information related to an organization. The conventional reporting tools may further facilitate users in selecting information as per their requirement. For example, the conventional reporting tools may allow users to submit queries for viewing the information they want to view. The users may need to form queries every time they would like to view specific information.